


The Price

by PaperFox19



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ed and Alphonse meet Father, the leader of the homunculus. He recognizes them as Hoenhime’s children and tells them he can bring Alphonse’s body back for a price, Ed has to become one of his children.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

The Price  
  
Ed and Alphonse meet Father, the leader of the homunculus. He recognizes them as Hoenhime’s children and tells them he can bring Alphonse’s body back for a price, Ed has to become one of his children.  
  
Chap 1  
  
Things so far…  
  
After Ed and Al fail to bring their mother back they paid the price with their body. As it turned out them seeing the gate made the two the perfect sacrifices for a man known as Father.  
  
Father has been using his homunculi to start wars and bring chaos in the world, all for his own purposes.  
  
Ed joins the military, and unknowingly joins the inner turmoil the military has. It turns out Maes Hughes had discovered their dark secret. The Fuhrer was a homunculus, the whole Ishvalan war was a set up, and they were planning to use Central for some sinister array. Envy had learned what Hughes knew, so he was sent to take care of him.  
  
Oh he could have killed him, but they needed more sacrifices, and Roy cared about Hughes. Envy beat Hughes and put him in a coma. Posing as a doctor Envy told Roy that Maes may never wake up again.  
  
This led Roy to want to hunt down the bastard who did this, he found Lust and ripped out her philosopher stone, he had planned to use it to heal Hughes but it wasn’t that easy and he was forced to kill her. Havoc suffered a serious injury leaving him paralyzed. Roy was at his wits end, he was losing those close to him. Doctor Marco was missing so those who could use his power were still in need.  
  
Greed and his chimeras were captured and brought before Father. The homunculus was separated from his chimera and Father warned him to behave. He didn’t want to kill Greed if he didn’t have to, he had already lost Lust he didn’t want to lose anymore of his children. Greed was kept on a short leash now that his precious chimeras were taken hostage. Wrath promised they would die if he put one toe out of line.  
  
Ed, Ling, and Roy teamed up to capture Gluttony and question him, but when he learned that Roy was the one who killed Lust he broke free and tried to kill him. Ling revealed to Roy and Riza that the Fuehrer is a homunculus. Envy Edward and Ling got swallowed up by Gluttony, and Alphonse tricked him to bring him to Father.  
  
The trio was pulled out of Gluttony and the two brothers gasped seeing the double.  
  
-x-  
  
Father recognized them as Hoenhime’s children, but noticed Alphonse was just a soul inside the armor. “So you boys seek the philosopher stone to get your bodies back is that it?” he asked and Edward stayed silent but Al said yes. “Well I can help, it is possible for me to bring his body back, but as you know nothing is free.”  
  
“What do you want?” Edward asked, and Father smirked.  
  
“You see I lost one of my children, Lust and I need to restore my ranks, so you boy become my child and I’ll restore your brother’s body to him.” He pointed at Edward, and the boy gasped.  
  
“Brother don’t do it we can find another way,” Alphonse said, but Edward smiled at him. “Al we already said if we could find a way to get your body back without taking life we would do it, I’ll be alright!”  
  
He walked over to Father. “I’ll do it!”  
  
“Wonderful, and to show you I’m a man of my word,” red light flashed as Alphonse armored body vanished and they all appeared before the gate. His soul returned to his body, and the Truth was allowed to keep Ed’s arm and leg as a bonus along with Father’s offering they pulled Alphonse out and brought him back to the world.  
  
Alphonse had aged along with Ed, it seemed the elder blonde’s theory was correct, their souls were connected, he was eating, sleeping, living for the both of them. He was frail but alive, and Edward honored his word.  
  
Father gave Ed a drop of his blood. The blonde cried out as his auto mail was destroyed and replaced with a new arm and leg, they were the same color as his auto-mail, he had a clawed hand with the ouroboros on the back of his hand. For a moment Ed was quiet, Envy smirked expecting the boy’s soul to be consumed by the homunculus core that was inside him.  
  
The new hybrid moved at great speed and slashed the ground with his fierce claw. “Edward?”  
  
He didn’t respond, he looked down at his claw and his new leg. “How do you feel son, my Lust?”  
  
Edward? begins to laugh. He goes over to Alphonse and lifts him up with his human hand. Holding his frail body close to him he looks Father in the eye. “My name is Edward Elric, I am the son of Hoenhime!”  
  
This was a shock to Envy and Father. “How has his soul not been consumed?”  
  
“It must be because he is Hoenhime’s son, our bodies are similar, so his children are able to take in my power and become homunculi with ease, his soul has welcomes the others.” Ling learns that he can’t become immortal from this man, he’d only become a monster under his control.  
  
Before Ed could run away with his brother, Father stopped him. “You cannot leave, even if you help your brother there are many you care about within our reach. Maes Hughes will be killed in his bed, your little friend who made you auto-mail, Jean Havoc will never make it to his family. I can be anyone, I can get to anyone, you have to obey half pint or innocent people die, the death count won’t end!”  
  
Envy’s words make Edward freeze, the two boys are stuck. Envy leads Edward and Alphonse to the Military Headquarters, Alphonse gets a well needed shower and is allowed to eat.  
  
Alphonse Ling and Edward take off their clothing and the two males gasp at Ed’s body. Ed had undone his braid so he could wash it, his golden wet hair clung to his muscled back. With Alphonse back Edward’s body was allowed to grow he was fully chiseled rock hard pecs and abs, but what had Ling drooling was the python that was Edward’s cock. Alphonse found himself staring to, Ed’s cock was at least 11 inches long soft.  
  
Ling couldn’t stop himself from getting hard, his rock hard 7 inch pecker began drooling. He pumped his dick eyeing Ed’s body. Alphonse didn’t have the strength to get hard but he felt his heart racing at the sight of his naked brother. Ling cums letting the shower wash away all the evidence.  
  
Before Ling can flirt with the naked Edward Envy comes in right in time to see Edward’s huge manhood. “WAHHHHHHHH!”  
  
They dressed as Edward tied his hair back into a braid. “Al go get some food, looks like I’ll be seeing the root of what’s going on!”  
  
“You don’t know the half of it kid,” Greed, dressed up like an officer, came up to them. He was put in charge of watching over Alphonse and Ling, he took them to the mess hall and let them start eating. Ling asked Al why he gave up being an immortal for a weak human. He responded that he wanted to be him, not a suit of armor.  
  
‘Hmm with power like Ed’s on my side I wouldn’t need immortality, if I can bring Edward back his power will raise me up to the throne!’ Ling thought.  
  
-x-  
  
Ed was guided by Envy who was blushing like mad. ‘So big…so huge…so thick…’ he led Edward to the main office and the doors opened to reveal Mustang and Fuehrer Bradley.  
  
“Edward?!” the man gasped seeing the tattoo on the boy’s hand.  
  
“So they got you to huh?” he said sitting in the chair next to him. He couldn’t look Mustang in the eye, he had given up his humanity to save his brother, this choice he would not regret, he didn’t have his original arm and leg back, but that was the price he paid.  
  
On this power he swore, he would protect his brother, he would help Roy, and Hughes, and Havoc, if there was a price he’d pay it he was done being weak and leaving others to suffer cause he wasn’t strong enough. ‘Don’t worry Al, your home that’s all that matters!’  
  
To be continued


End file.
